DOKTER!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Drabble absurd tentang suka duka Sakura Haruno, Sang dokter muda dan semua pasien ajaibnya/ "Dok, belakangan ini saya suka sakit kepala"/ "Dok, yang menyembuhkan penyakit kan Tuhan, kenapa dokter yang terima bayarannya?"/ RnR?/ Gada humor tapi maksa masuk genre humor, efek samping kebalan ditanggung sendiri :3


**Dokter!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sakura H.]

Rated T / Drama and Humor

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Drabble abal tentang suka duka Sakura Haruno, Sang dokter muda dan semua pasien ajaibnya/ "Dok, belakangan ini saya suka sakit kepala"/ "Dok, yang menyembuhkan penyakit kan Tuhan, kenapa dokter yang terima bayarannya?"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno, itulah nama yang tertara pada nametag seorang gadis muda berambut khas musim semi. Gadis gulali yang kini memakai scrub hijau muda di tubuh mungilnya terlihat menghela nafasnya lelah. Ini sudah sore dan ia masih harus melakukan praktek umum sore ini.

Setelah merentangkan badannya sejenak dan mengabaikan rasa pusing yang mendera akibat kurangnya istirahat setelah membantu operasi, Sakura pun bersiap memulai kegiatannya. Dimintanya perawat yang bertugas untuk memanggil pasiennya yang mulai mengantri.

! D.L.D.R !

"Selamat sore tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sakura pada pasiennya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dengan usia kisaran 25 tahun.

Pria berambut blonde yang bernamakan Shi pada catatan kesehatannya hanya terdiam, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan letih luar biasa, bahkan ada kantong mata sembab yang terpampamg jelas di bawah matanya.

"Maaf Shi-san, apa keluhan Anda?" Tanya Sakura lagi saat pria itu terlihat mendapatkan kembali komposisi akan dirinya.

"Eh, maaf dok, jadi gini, belakangan ini saya suka pusing, tapi saya tahu kalau pusing tidak suka saya, jadi saya tidak mau berharap, nanti saya kecewa, kayak mantan saya itu dok, yang tiba-tiba aja pergi. Saya terpuruk dok, saya terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi dok, hiks..." Ucapan panjang lebar bernada curhat yang diakhiri tangisan mendramatisir mengalun dari bibir pria pirang itu, membuat Sakura jawdrop seketika.

"Ha?"

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno menatap dengan cermat dua gadis yang duduk di hadapannya kini, pasiennya kali ini adalah gadis muda berambut coklat, yang ditemani gadis bersurai pirang.

"Eng.. jadi Anda belakangan ini merasa mudah letih ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil membaca ulang anamnesis (riwayat kesehatan) pasiennya.

"Heem." Deheman beserta gumaman mengiyakan mengalun ke pendengaran Sakura.

Dan setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, gadis gulali bersurai merah muda itu kini berdiri dengan suntikan di tangannya, sedangkan gadis yang bernama Matsuri, duduk di ranjang pasien, dengan lengan kemeja tergulung.

Sakura melempar senyum menenangkan saat mendapati raut khawatir dan tegang di wajah gadis itu. Temannya yang bernama Shion juga terlihat memberi semangat.

"Dok, ini beneran gak sakit kan ya?" Tanya Matsuri memastikan.

"Iya, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura sambil mengusapkan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol pada bagian lengan yang akan disuntiknya.

"Hmm, gitu ya dok. Tapi sakitan mana dok sama orang yang ditinggal nikah sama mantan pas lagi sayang-sayanya? Saya ini kesel banget dok, masak ya mantan saya ini putus sama saya satu bulan yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba minggu kemarin saya dapat undangan nikah dok. Mana mantan saya ini kayak bolpen orangnya, berusaha di jaga dengan segala cara, eh, ujung-ujungnya ilang, mana ilangnya ke temen sendiri lagi. Kan kesel!" Ujar Matsuri panjang lebar, mengabaikan Sakura yang kembali jawdrop.

'Ada apa dengan pasien-pasiennya hari ini?' Batin Sakura dengan kepala yang bertambah pusing.

! D.L.D.R !

Gadis berhelaian senada musim semi terlihat fokus menulis hasil anamnesis pasiennya yang lain, berusaha mengabaikan kepalanya yang semakin pusing karena ulah pasien sebelumnya.

Tapi kegiatannya harus tertunda saat seorang ibu muda berusia 30 tahunan yang menjadi pasiennya mengajak ia berbincang.

"Dok, jadi dokter itu enak ya." Ucap pasien bersurai coklat yang kini terlihat mengetukkan jari di dagu.

Sakura memberi senyum sekilas, sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Haha, memangnya kenapa ibu berpikir demikian?"

Si ibu semakin mengerutkan keningnya, lalu membuka bibir untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya dengan nada yang menuntut, "Kan Tuhan yang menyembuhkan, tapi kenapa dokter yang terima bayarannya?"

Okay, cukup. Kenapa semua pasiennya hari ini membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, batin Sakura.

Sakura Haruno terlihat menyipitkan emeraldnya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kelewat manis, "Saya sih gak memakasa ya bu, tapi jikalau ibu mau ketemu Tuhan langsung, ya silahkan. Saya nanti saja, hehe."

"Oh, i- iyaya dok..."

\- FIN -

Ai tahu ini gaje banget, tolong maafkeun #sujud. Ide ini dapet begitu aja gara-gara liat tukang gorengan lewat. Kalian bingung? Ai juga bingung, tapi yang namanya ide kan bisa muncul kapan saja, kekeke #digelundungin. Intinya Ai minta maaf kalo ini gaje dan gak ada feel humor. Sampai jumpa di fict nista Ai yang berikutnya. Semoga readers sekalian sehat selalu, God bless ya all.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
